Never Forget Home
by TheDeadlyNadderChampion
Summary: Hiccup has been missing for years, but is the girl of his dreams the one responsible for his disappearance? Will Hiccup ever return home? Will Stoick change Astrid's life-long punishment after the truth has been revealed? Is all hope abandoned? Is all sanity forgotten?Will everything change after a night of flames?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to my new series!  
I am a massive dragon and Hiccstrid fan. Ive always wanted to create my own story but never have gotten the chance to write.  
I hope you enjoy it!  
**

 **Berk**

The smell of Ashen wood that was present throughout the dark obsidian smoke was the only thing that you noticed as the village of Berk was being raided by the dragons. Everywhere you looked, you saw homes being burned to the ground and people killing dragons left, right, and centre with their recently sharpend and now bloodied swords and axes. The sight would make any person taste the bitterness of the dark night sky, but not the Vikings of Berk. They loved this lifestyle, protecting their village and livestock from the terrifying dragons that plague the nights on some sort of monthly basis. There was never a pattern though, so attacks were always unexpected.

The destruction of the village was being watched by none other than the Chief of Berk, Stoick, who stood on the platform near the Great Hall observing what was happening to his beloved village. He was scrowling angrily in frustration as he watched the people of Berk trying to obstruct the path to his home, which was up at the top of the hill. He looked up the hill to his home, hoping that his family that was inside was okay as he observed the chaos that was happening out here in the village.

As Stoick was debating whether he should check to see if his family was alright, he heard the unmistakable squawk of one of the beasts in the air. Fire struck beside him, licking up the invaluable wood of the great hall as the Deadly Nadder viciously fired upon him, merely growling in return, Stoick growled and charged towards the beast with a mighty, furious battle cry.

"AHHHHH!" Stoick swinged his hammer into the dragons head leaving a nice bloodied gash on the poor hungry Nadder's temple. Stoick puffed out his chest, and watched as the Nadder fought with his wings furiously as it attempted to fly into the sky with fright. Stoick shoved his foot into the beats snout. He smiled triumphantly through his moustache as he heard the beast below him cry out in obvious pain.

"Here I was thinking this raid would be more difficult than the last" Stoick eyed the Nadder as he stared down at the poor beast, whimpering for it's life. He was about to shove his hammer into the Deadly Nadder's neck when he heard the unmistakable scream coming from the house on the hill... his house. Stoick gasped as he completely forgot about the drowned Nadder on the ground. He hastened away and sprinted up the hill as fast as he possibly could, thinking only of his family.

Stoick threw open the door harshly and winced as it cracked the wall behind it. He looked around franticly trying to determine where they were "VALKA!?" He yelled as he sprinted around the house trying to find them, he looked under furniture hoping and praying they were okay. "HICCUP!?" Stoick desperately shouted at the top of his lungs for his small son, he was trying to imagine that nothing bad happened to them. The scream that came from here was unmistakably a blood curdling one, a scream so powerful that Stoick himself had goosebumps running up his arms as his concern for the safety of his family grew and tightened in his stomach.

Stoick was then jolted out of his thoughts as he heard panting at the door. His trusty right hand blacksmith, his best friend Gobber was by the door, looking right at him. "Stoick! Are chu ali'ght?" Stoick glanced in the blacksmiths direction, the fear in his eyes said it all for Gobber, he came up beside Stoick and laid his hand on his shoulder "I'll halp chu look".

The two together looked around the house trying to find clue as to what happend, Stoick was looking upstairs when he heard a sniffle in the corner of the room. "GOBBER! Come here" He shouted out to his friend as he moved across the room to the corner, he was joined by a frantic Gobber as he came towards him. Stoick put his hand in front of him singling Gobber to stop. They both herd the soft crying again as Stoick reached his hand to the corner, he grabbed the crate that blocked the view from the corner and shoved it out of the way as it landed on the floor with a thud. Gobber and Stoick both gasped as they came face to face with the small figure hunched in the corner looking so afraid and guilty of something

"Astrid lass?" Gobber said as the little girl known as Astrid looked up at them as she trembled in shock and obvious fear. Stoick reached across to the little girl but she flinched as his big hand came into contact with her shoulder. They both wondered what had happened but the weapon across from the little girl said everything. The favourite blade of Astrid Hofferson, the little axe she always carried with her as all bloodied. Stoick picked it up and scrowled in Astrid's direction, he stood to his full height towering over the little girl as he spoke the words in a nasty, scrowling voice, "What did you do Astrid?"

 **Thanks so much for reading :D I should be posting the next chapter in a few days!**

 **Also, does anyone have any experience writing as Gobber? I can't write him very good, if anyone has any tips for me can you please msg me or leave a review.**

 **Again thank you so much!**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lost Soul

**Wow!**

 **I didn't know people would like my story XD Im happy to know people like it. I'm making this story with my online friends XD they have helped me a lot. Anyway... I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **There's an author note at the end.**

 **Chapter 2: The Lost Soul**

 **Berk: 15 Years Later...**

The village of Berk looked like chaos; the dusty smoke of death filled the area like a ghost-town. The once feared place in the whole archipelago has turned into a dark and sinister ash-yard. It shows just how long dragon raids have been going for. Berk doesn't get as much raids as they had in the past, but they still get a fair few every now and then where Vikings have lost their lives. The dread that the village faces today has been the result of the hungry desire for vengeance that the Chief of Berk craves. Having lost his family, he became a ruthless man. His loving nature that kept the village on its feet during those days were gone.. all gone. All the village did these days was mope around like the scourge of Odin plague, the village itself was at ruin... heart and soul torn to shreds, all hope of the pieces being glued back together, lost.

In the town square, a door slamming is heard; a pretty blonde Viking girl emerges from a house in the corner of the courtyard as she stares up at the sun. She sighs heavily as she watches a couple of women pass by her, whispering and snickering in her direction. She ignores them as she looks down at her trusty axe and grips its handle until her knuckles start to turn white, she scowls towards the women angrily. They quickly hurry away from the angry Viking girl before she reacted and swung her axe in their direction. She looked towards the forge across the yard and hastily starts to walk in that direction.

The young Viking stopped outside the forge and tried to stoke up the courage to walk in there; she took a deep breath and made her way into the smelly forge. She looked around her as she examined the inside of the blacksmith shop; rows of weapons were hanged up on the wall. She heard a coughing sound and turned backwards to see an old looking man, with his eyebrow rose up directing them at her. His face all worn out with scars all over his face, he was missing his left hand and right leg, in place of them was his well known prosthetics he wore.

He looked hastily across the courtyard and turned his direction back to her "Astrid lass, what do I own this pleasure?" the girl now known as Astrid, looked back at the blacksmith, known as Gobber. "I'm sick of the snares being directed at me Gobber, I never asked for this" Astrid replied softy while avoiding the blacksmiths eyes. Gobber looked sadly back at Astrid, feeling sorry for the lass. She had a rough start to life, being blamed for the disappearance of the chief's wife and son at only five years of age. Gobber sighed into the dusty forge and walked towards the forge's fire in the centre of the shop "I know how chu feel lassie, I was dere when Stoick found chu"

Astrid once again avoided Gobber's eyes as she sits down on the table as she normally does when she visits Gobber, he was the only friend she had in the village after all... well accept for those muttonheads "I don't know what to do Gobber! The chief is hating me more and more lately. Do you know why he's been so aggressive lately?" The blacksmith looked back towards Astrid "actually lass... Stoick is arranging something. I'm afraid chu aint gunna like it" Astrid looked back at Gobber waiting for him to finish. Gobber exhaled sadly and looked back at Astrid with a grim look "Stoick wants chu to 'wed thee dragon master for thee tribe"

Astrid gasps as her eyes widen with confusion and pain and suddenly her whole world dropped right before her eyes in a flash, realizing what this meant for her. All she felt was the painful wheezing in her chest as she tried to correct her agonizing breathing.

Gobber looked at her warily, scared for her as he noticed her breathing started to heave "Astrid lass, calm down." Astrid whiped her head in Gobbers direction "Calm down!... I.. uhh.. How can I calm down!" Astrid hurriedly jumped off the table in the forge and sprinted off away from the forge and headed toward the forest. Astrid ran through the village square accidently knocking into a few villagers in her dash, she got right back up and failed to notice it was her childhood friends she ran into, ignoring their pleas she ran again, trying to reach the safety of the black, dense and silent woods.

She doesn't stop even when she hears Gobber calling also out for her, she couldn't stop she had to run.. run and never look back. Astrid was struggling to breathe as her pace quickened along the path, she was lost in her thoughts. _HER? Marry the dragon master? There were so many rumours about him, how he was a demon and how he himself looked like a dragon by weaving the bones of his reptilian prey into his scaled coats. The whole village feared him..HELL even the entire archipelago feared him and his dragon... the dragon who according to Johann.. ..destroyed an entire village with a single blast because of his rage_. Astrid may be a warrior at heart, and saved her village multiple times from dragon attacks but she also did fear things, and in this case.. the rage and fury from the dragon masters Night Fury could be her downfall.

Astrid failed to notice a tree branch in front of her to her left. She tripped and fell into a mud puddle; she stared at the mud in front of her and started to weep as her tears cascaded down her cheeks. _She didn't want this... she never wanted any of this._ All Astrid wanted was a life where she was valued, where she would be treated fairly. Not grovelling in front of the chief all the time for something that was so unbearable that if she thought of the incident, she would get nightmares. The nightmares of her past haunted her at night. That faithful night was not only the end of the Chiefs happiness... it was also the night Astrid Hofferson lost herself and her freedom. Whoever would have thought that one night was all it takes for a life to change?  
And for Astrid, her life surely did change... quite drastically.

* * *

' _An island appears in the center of the vision, as normal as possible. The image was blurry as the images begun to unfold, a big, stocky filled man faced away from the vision. He had red hair. The image didn't show his face as he was looking towards the horizon of the sea, endless water stretched across the open distance. The water had a sparkling effect, the sparkling landed on a little girl, no older than five. The imaged showed her pretty face and her amusing eyebrows that lift up in a teasing manor that sent shivers throughout the spine. She was a goddess from Valhalla. The picture combed around her beautiful eyes and the amazing blonde, long, wavy hair that was done up in a braid. The girl turned to him and smiled as she started to chuckle. The little girl got up from where she was sitting and she came charging towards the vision, the last thing that was saw, was the little girl inches away from lunging towards the picture.'_

"AHHHHH" A young male screams as he jumps up out of his warm, comfy bed. He was wheezing and looking around in a dazed trying to find out what happened. He was panting and sweating as he tried to control his breathing, he was gasping in annoyance as the dream was always the same. It was always the same blonde girl, and the same red haired man. He couldn't place what the dream was all about. He looked around the room he was in, trying to understand why he kept having these dreams ever since he was little. He got out of bed and held his head in his hand as he lay on the side of the bed; he heard a worried coo in the corner. He looked up to see a pair of green, curious eyes looking at him worriedly, the boy looked back towards his desk avoiding the green eyes "I'm fine bud, just another dream"

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **I know a lot of people want more and trust me there will be plenty! I just ask that you bare with me. My pop has Dementia,** **Alzheimer's disease. I help my Nan look after him so it's hard for me to sit down and write the story, so I will try my best to make chapters longer each time.**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Difficult Dreams

**Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! And following and favouring my story. I had no idea if anyone would read this. Anyway... here's the new chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Difficult Dreams**

 **Dragon Sanctuary:**

In an Ice cave, a young man was sitting on his bed, dressed in his usual suit of armour. He had his head in his hands as he looked outside the window where streaks of sunlight were beaming through the window. He sighed as he looked across the room and saw the unmistakable green eyes of his best friend, the only friend who understood him, Toothless. The Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. There was only one person in the archipelago who rode a Night Fury, he was the Dragon Master.

He stood up and gestured to the dragon "Come on Bud breakfast time, then we can go do someone's favourite activity" He told the dragon, the dragon raised his ears and produced his half dragon smile as he bounced around the room excitedly, so excited he even jumped towards the roof and broke it with a thud. The Night Fury looked back at the man and saw his scrawl, his finger pointed at the roof; the Night Fury put his head down, looking back up worriedly at his rider. He started to laugh at the Night Fury's expression "Really bud, you just had to break the roof... again" Toothless let out his tongue as he licked his rider in his slobber " Ewwww... Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out, useless reptile" the rider grumbled as he walked out the door.

The Dragon Master and the Night Fury walked into an open area that was high above the ice fortress, they stood on the landing platform and looked over it seeing the entire dragon sanctuary down below. He let out a smile as he looked towards his best bud "Can you believe that we helped create this sanctuary bud? It's so massive" As he said that a shouting was herd down below with "HICCUP! Where are you?" Hiccup sighed as he mounted Toothless and flew down to his mother, landing beside her. He winced as he remembered that he was suppose to help his mother with the migration, he let out a nervous chuckle "Hey mum, sorry I uhhh.. I forgot about the migration"

Hiccup's mother who was also known as Valka scowled at him "Ohh my lord, you're supposed to be responsible enough to remember your chores Hiccup. I need your help with these situations... you are twenty years old. The least you could do is help your dear old mother" Hiccup got off Toothless and look at his mother sorrowfully "I had... other things on my mind last night mom... I'm sorry I'll help you with the migration today"

Hiccup walked down towards the Bewilderbeast's nest, he was known as the King of Dragons. Hiccup's mother appeared beside him and walked with him "What is on your mind Hiccup? You have been distracted lately... when we go out to free the dragons your mind is always off, what is going on" Valka grabbed Hiccups hands and made him stop in his tracks "You can tell me anything"

Hiccup looked down at the ground, hoping the ground would eat him up, so that he wouldn't have to talk to his mother about this "I know mum...I've.. ive been having these dreams lately, they stop me from sleeping" Valka looked back worriedly at him as Toothless come up beside them and nuzzled his hand "Dreams, what dreams are these?" Hiccup looked up at his mother eyes "I dream about this little girl, she's... very..u..uh pretty" his cheeks take on a pinkish colour as Valka started to snigger at her sons discomfort "She had blonde hair with pretty blue blues, and then in the background I see his big tall guy with red hair"

Valka's fears remain hidden beneath her eyes, she knew the memory Hiccup was referring to. She quickly thought back to the conversation before Hiccup noticed her distraught state "ooohhh, I'm sure these dreams don't mean anything son, perhaps your dreams...are just dreams" Hiccup continued down the path hoping his mother followed "I don't know, It doesn't just feel like a dream... it feels real" Hiccup arrived alongside Valka as they neared the Bewilderbeast's massive body.

They got near the king when a bunch of baby Scuttleclaw babies flew over to Hiccup and snatched the bag he carried over his shoulder "Hey! Give that back" Valka just stood there laughing as she watched Hiccup try to catch the babies. Hiccup grunted out impatiently, he looked back to his mother, while crossing his arms "Babies are so annoying..." Valka smiled at her son. Hoping for a good reaction from him "I'm sure the babies now remind you of how I felt raising you alone here... I can't wait for the day when you become a father, and then we'll see how you feel". Hiccup's cheeks become so red; it looked like he became a cabbage in mildews old patch on Berk, at this thought Valka burst out laughing.

Valka's laughing stopped after her son's antics and become quite serious with a stern face "Anyway today is the big day; the alpha will be coming with us this time, we need to be extra cautious. I need you in your right mind set... can you do that for me?"

Hiccup smiled reluctantly at his mother "Of course. I'm not useless ya know" Valka giggled at her sons boisterous reply, "oh dear, you were unfortunately about ten years ago." Hiccup rolled his eyes at his mother."Yeah, yeah. Let's get ready." He sighed in defeat, he was never good at winning against his mother in these fickle play arguments. Laughing hysterically before following her sons lead to get everything ready and sorted.

* * *

In the air Hiccup felt right at home flying, all he sensed around him was the freedom he enjoyed. Flying helped clear his mind from his troubles at night when he couldn't sleep. Toothless, his Night Fury buddy also loved to fly with him. When Hiccup first found Toothless, he found out his left tail fin was missing, due to the dragon hunters they faced. When he became old enough, he helped his mother rescue the dragons that were injured or left to die in Drago Bludvist's army. Over the years, Hiccup became known as the Dragon Master, people feared him from his reputation that he helped dragons destroy village homes. He sort of was in a way, but the Vikings had it all wrong. He was no killer, he was a dragon rider. Whether they liked it or not, he was here to stay.

Hiccup looked to his left to see his mother flying with her dragon Cloudjumper, the Stormcutter. The same dragon who took mum and I. Valka never really liked to talk about what happened, all Hiccup remembered that night was the screaming. He had no clue who was screaming that night, whenever he tried to talk to his mother about it, she would shut it down straight away, like she was afraid to tell. He decided not to ask her anymore, as it clearly upset her when he brought it up. As much as Hiccup wanted to know about that night... he just couldn't seem to let it go, when he thought about it, the girl appeared and h...e...

Hiccup casts his eyes down. No... If he thought about it, it would distract him. He can't let that happen.. no... not for what's about to come, he had to stay focused.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" Hiccup looked back towards his mother; he saw that she was afraid something bad would happen. Something that might distract me, and she was right. I was being distracted..again. He avoided her eyes, rubbing his arm "I'm fine mum, the wind is just getting to me a bit" Hiccup looked down below him into the sea; he saw the silhouette of the King of Dragons below the surface of the water. He looked back ahead of himself, focusing on flying.

Toothless conned and made a snorting sound as Hiccup adjusted their flight, he smiled adorably in the corner of Hiccups eyes, trying to make Hiccup feel better "haha i know, thanks bud for being here with me" He stroked Toothless head with his hand as Toothless gently nudged his head to Hiccups palm.

Hiccup looked back to the horizon as his mother begun "Alright.. this is it, you all know what to do" Valka shaked her staff and pointed it in the direction of the water beneath the Bewilderbeast, the dragons that were all around started to dive into the water, signalling it was practice time. Hiccup pated Toothless head "Okay bud, you ready?" Toothless made a purring sound indicating he was ready to dive, Hiccup was about to make Toothless dive bomb into the water when he froze, and looked at the water below him.

 _'There were children laughing on a little Cliffside near the water, the same pretty girl with the long blonde hair in a braid. This time there was someone with her, a boy that had auburn hair... like this, they were playing near the water, the little girl slipped on the sand near the water's edge. He watched hopelessly as she fell into the depths of the water. The little boy gasped as he watched her sink "ASTRID" the little boy cried out as he dived after her._

"HICCUP!" Hiccup was jostled him the vision as the Bewilderbeast's tusks came directly out of the water, coming right at them "TOOTHLESS" He shouted as he flipped the tail fin faster than he did in his entire life, barley avoiding the long tusks that nearly killed them. Hiccup was gasping as he held his head, realizing that he not only put himself in halm's way, but Toothless also.

Valka came flying up to Hiccup, worried beyond what she comprehended; she stared angrily at him "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING HICCUP! You could have been killed!" Hiccup looked drastically at his mother. Trying to understand his mother, but also the dream "I... I had another vision... the girls name is called Astrid. Do you know anyone by that name mother?" Hiccup watched as Valka eyes casted down away from his eyes. Hiccup narrowed his eyebrows at her "Tell me who she is, why is she in my dreams and how do you know her!" He pointed angrily at his mother.

Valka looked back up at Hiccup "This is not the time or place to discuss this son. We need to start preparing for the next raid" Hiccup looked back definitely "No!" Valka gasped as she looked back at her son, surprised by his tone and him not wanting to help rescue dragons "I thought you would want to rescue the dragon's son!" Hiccup shot back at her "Yes mum, I want to save them, of course I do! But how can I think about rescuing them when my mind is not in the right place. It never has been, and you have known this entire time, about who was in my dreams... I want answers!"

Hiccup waited for his mother to respond, but she kept her glare away from his eyes "Fine, have it your way. I'm leaving" Valka's eyes snapped open as she turned her head faster than a battleaxe that hit its target "Leaving?" Hiccup looked back down "I need to understand what these dreams are! If you're not going to help me, I'll find them elsewhere. Let's go bud" Hiccup flipped Toothless fail fin and she watched them fly off, leaving her alone with the other dragons.

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **I'm sorry for not having a bigger chapter; this chapter is a bit more than last chapter. I've currently done another 2 chapters but not going to post them yet.**

 **Anyway, thank you all so much for liking this story so far! Please be patient with me; I will try my hardest to work on my grammar and sentences.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hard Justice

**Hey Everyone!**

 **I can never thank you all so much for your kind words and taking a interest in this story, even if I doubt its good XD Before you read this, this does get a bit darker.**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Hard Justice**

* * *

 **Berk**

Astrid was walking along the beach as her mind wondered aimlessly in circles, trying to figure out her thoughts and organise them neatly-if that was even possible.. Sighing, she gave up. Astrid knew that Stoick had suffered; his family is gone, taken away from him. He had suffered so much already, now he was out for revenge. The only way he could get it, seemed to be by ruining her own life. Why? It all started when she thought she could take on a dragon ten times her own size...

Was that the first mistake?

Or maybe it was the only mistake?

Even though the villagers that passed her said she should be grateful, she couldn't be... she didn't want to be grateful for something that she didn't want in the first place. How does that even work? The mind is greedy.

Astrid wanted her freedom, but not at the price it could cost her.

* * *

The sun was setting, and the waves along the shore were unexpectedly frequently for this time of day. A storm looked like it was brewing on the horizon of the ocean. Perhaps there was maybe a dragon diving into the water...leaving ripples of waves to surf the softest looking deep blue anyone could ever see.

It was time she headed back, before the village came up with any more unfair critics of her being late back to her cage, a place she called home ever since she was 5 years old.

 _"Pft"_ was all she ever heard these days. _"Better keep my distance"_ was all that was whispered into her ears... though not directly, she had amazing hearing.

"Astrid!" She stopped in her tracks, and took a deep breath before remembering to put on a stern poker face, turning around to face who called out to her.

"Snotlout?" Astrid questioned in a monitored voice, stone cold with a single eyebrow arched up in a warning manner.

"Glad you could make it to my birthday party! We all need someone to fresh'n up our drinks" Astrid inwardly groaned. That's why she spent the entire day alone on the beach in the first place, no one wanted her there anyway, and even if they did it was only for peasant work. There were no laws on Berk to say that someone convicted of criminal schemes were not allowed to be teased.

"Go away Snotlout, or have you forgotten that I can still use an axe?" She blurted out coldly, a sigh attaching itself to the end of her sentence. Snotlout quickly winked before turning away back to his so called "party."

"What a shit party" Astrid told herself, trying to calm her quickly ragged breathing. She walked back to the little shack that she called her prison. Astrid reached for the door knob, stepping inside and flopped on the only thing she owned... her small woodend bed with a thin rag for a sheet and her own hands to lay on as her pillow. The last rays of the sun that shined through the cage bars dimmed down as she closed her eyes.

* * *

BAM!

Astrid awoke, startled out of her "bed" before being grabbed by the collar of her nightdress and dragged out of her door.

It was way past sunset, more like the darkest night she had ever seen in her entire life. Why was all the flame torches in the village put out? And why on earth was there a gathering of people in this one spot near the fishing boat docs? Nothing made any sense, she had no time to even try figure out the situation that was abruptly being thrown at her. Speaking of throwing things, she was slammed into the dirt harshly, coughing up some spit.

"YUCK!" She yelled out frustrated, before being kicked onto the ground mercilessly."Be quiet hoe" A villager commanded at her, before he looked back up at something. Astrid, confused, followed the man's gaze only for her blue eyes to land on the chief, Stoick.

All went silent... too silent for Astrid's liking, and being the outspoken person she is, she broke the atmosphere with gritted teeth "Hey! What the hell in Valhala do you think you're doing?!" Stoick whipped his head around, his eyes landing on her own. For the second time in her life, she felt scared. His eyes were barely even seeable in the dim moonlight, making it out to be empty sockets emitting vibes of death.

Astrid was sure to think this was a dream, it had to be. She grunted as she stood up. "Haha I must be lucid dreaming right now, let's go summon some... some ugh... flying sheep or something? YEAH! FLYING SHEEP! FOR THE WI..."

...

...

...

"Told ya she was loony..." A man belatedly blurted out. Astrid was stunned, heat rising to her cheeks as she was quickly regretting her assumption of the situation. "hehe.. he.. heee..." Scratching the back of her head nervously, Stoick didn't want to waste anymore time and therefore stepped out of her view with a stranger in chains behind him. Astrid's jaw dropped, her eyes dazed by the shear presence of a boy practically the same age as her.

Astrid wondered in the back of her mind ' _If I was free, and had my own way... I would marry him, he was cute!'_ If not for the fact that Stoick already condemned her to marry some other creep as her life-long punishment.

"Um.. Heya?" The boy squeaked out, his hands and feet tied up. Stoick pushed her towards the boy and commanded her to stand next to him and not try to escape. _Try to escape... Why would I want to try and escape..._ She thought to herself as she stole a glance at him, blushing a bit.

"Chief..." Gobber came up behind Stoick and in a rumbled voice, whispered what sounded almost like a question. Stoick stood to his full height glaring his eye at them both. Astrid was looking at the boy before her; he wore armour that made his small, slim figure quite noticeable. At first glance, she was curious at who this boy was and wondered why he was here. He was chained up, like she was.

Astrid watched as Stoick came eye level to the boy "Who are you, boy?" he sneered angrily at him. Astrid watched as the boys' eyes stared cruelly as he bit his lip, holding back his anger. "Like I would tell you, filthy dragon killer" The boy spat in Stoicks face. Astrid gave a little gasp as she watched Stoick grab him by the throat and brought him within arms each of him.

"You will pay for that... No one spits in my face boy... you must be one of those filthy dragon lovers" Stoick threw the boy on the ground in a fit of rage, disgusted by hearing he was a friend of dragons. He looked back towards Astrid; intending to get answers out of her. Astrid, from the corner of her eye, saw something pitch black rapidly zoom past them from the sky, not too far from where they were. She wondered what that streak of black was in the midnight sky, thinking it might've been... the Dragon King... _Maybe he has come to help_?

Stoick brought her out of her thoughts

"My men found this boy, staring into the village. Looking like a creepy maniac from the woods" Astrid turned her head to look at the boy, as he shrugged his shoulders "I was only curious about your village" Stoick growled at him, indicating him to shut his mouth.

Astrid inwardly swore at herself. "Astrid. This man... I knew it." She gulped, not knowing why...the tension in the air was getting to be a little too tight for her liking. Stoick walked towards her, bending down until he was in her face "He's the one who you schemed with all those many years ago?! WASN'T IT?!"

Astrid gasped "WHAT!... I... I've NEVER SEEN HIM BEFORE" Astrid looked back towards the boy.

Stoick grabbed her by the arm roughly, as he stared angrily into her dazed eyes "THIS ENTIRE TIME... U HAVE BEEN LYING TO US! HOW ELSE COULD A FIVE YEAR OLD COMMIT MURDER?!" Stoick roared at Astrid, displeased he had just found out the biggest treason that someone could do to any tribe. That one of his villagers was low enough to be brainwashed by a stranger to shed blood.

Astrid looked distraught as she looked irritated and beyond resentful at the chief "WHAT! I NEVER DID IT! HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THOSE BEASTS OF DRAGONS THAT KILL!" Stoick eyes flared like fire towards Astrid as she tried to wiggle out of this tight, strong grip. Stoick's grip on Astrid loosened and she fell onto the ground, holding her arm while gazing at the ground hatefully.

Stoick took his war hammer off his back, directing his hammer at them both "You will pay for your crimes, LOCK THEM UP! THESE TWO ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY FAMILYS' DEATH!"

The boy gasped for air, panicking "WHAT! I would never hurt anyone!" He glared back at the chief angrily.

The two were picked up and carried away to the cells, being dragged like pigs on chains. The boy made these weird noises, sounding like dragon calls. I sneered at him, keeping my voice low "What are you doing, do you want a death sentence"

Astrid's pure hatred eyes gazed harshly up at her chief as she was dragged away with the boy. She clawed at the guard, trying to drag herself closer to the chief and the sudden chaos before them "I HATE YOU SO DAMN MUCH, STOICK! I wish you would die, all you have done my entire life is hate me... I will never forget what you did today! YOU HEAR ME?!"

Stoick growled at the both of them as the guards were dragging them away. He held his hand in the air indicating the guards to stop. The chief walked towards them both and cruelly curled his lip in a disgusted manor, pointing his finger at Astrid and then towards the boy. "You and your rotten, repulsive, conniving friend have brought his upon your selves, you made me lose my family and for that, you and your dragon lover buddy will pay the pride for your ultimate betrayal to your tribe!" Stoick replied in a rage of fury.

Stoick ordered his guards to take them both away and shouted at Astrid "Oohhh and Astrid... I've changed my mind. You're not to marry the Dragon Master now..." The boy's silent gasp went unnoticed quietly, it didn't interrupt what Stoick was going to say. He kept going "You will marry the heir to the Meathead tribe, Thuggory the injustice"

Astrid was a warrior; she was honourable and she always did the Viking way justice. Thuggory, was a different story. He was a ruthless, conniving, ungrateful and hateful man in the entire archipelago, he wanted nothing but war. Astrid had only heard story's of how he treated women... she wanted nothing to do with it... ever.

Astrid narrowed her eyes dangerously at him while she was dragged away "You pig... you would sell me to the devil himself"

Stoick watched from afar as the guards begun pulling them towards Berks prison. The boy kept trying to struggle while calling out vicious and harsh remarks back at the chief, ending the image in a flash of blinding white.

* * *

 **Hi all! I hope you like how this is going; I'm still a bit doubtful. Anyway, if you don't like it maybe u could give me some tips on where you want it to go XD I'm open to ideas!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and see you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Realization

**Sorry for being late! I haven't been writing the chapters so I'm a little behind, anyway enjoy!**

 **Chapter: 5 Realization**

 **Berk**

It was dead silent...it being the middle of the night, hearing only silence. The cold morning atmosphere pricked at Astrid's smooth skin, it almost felt like pins and needles. To say that it was a peaceful night however was totally the opposite, being kept in a cold, dark cell also didn't help things.

Astrid looked directly at the boy angrily, demanding answers "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU STRANGER!?" the boy looked back at her, trying to figure out who she was."ME?! A STRANGER! I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYONE HERE! I DIDN'T KNOW THIS ISLAND EXISTED!" Hiccup bellowed back, panicked.

Astrid fumed, and proceeded to lay a hand on her forehead for emphasis.

"I don't care whether you're a stranger or not! Do you really think I'm that dumb to not understand that?! What I'm asking is... Who do you think you are, going around and sneaking onto our island?! You got me into even more trouble as it is. The chief thinks I'm your dragon buddy friend! And now even worse, being told I'm arranged to marry the deadbeat Thuggory" She breathed heavily, catching her breath.

The boy looked back at her sadly... Astrid hesitated, _sadly... I'll give him something to be sad about_ "Im ... uh... sorry about the whole marriage thing... was it true though?" Astrid snarled at his direction "Is what true... that I'm to marry a demon..." The boy looked anxious at her, looking cautiously at her "Abou...bout u marrying... the.. u..uh... Dragon Master?"

Astrid looked inquisitively at the boy, wondering why it mattered who she married "Why do you care and didn't you hear the chief... he is making me marry Thuggory... and you still haven't answered my questions. Why are you here and who are you!"

Hiccup gulped, how was he supposed to answer this. Collecting his thoughts, he cleared his throat before speaking; "I was only flying south...trying to escape from the nightmares and dreams I'm having... my dragon suddenly decided to fly off course. I saw your island and I got curious, I...I didn't know I would be captured! Typical dragon, he has forgotten about me. Stubborn as always"

Astrid's eyes widened for a moment, her eyebrows crinkled into confusion for a split second "...D..d Dragon.. YOU RIDE A DRAGON" She growled at him before grabbing the poor boy by the collar, waiting for his answer "Y-yes?" Hiccup answered, wary of the way the conversation was going.

Astrid snarled at him "Well I hope you have a better plan than your dragons coming to rescue you, because they're going to get killed if they come into village. I can assure you of that, you got the chief so angry" Astrid released her hold on him as he plopped back onto the hard ground, beside her.

Astrid watched as he smirked at her _... Smirked..._ Astrid narrowed her eyes; _no one smirked at Astrid Hofferson._ "Good thing; Vikings aren't that smart" Astrids' eye turned angrily at him... "What! Are you calling me dumb?" The boy looked back at her "no."

Astrid shuffled back against the wall, putting her head on the hard ceiling. "Whatever" She turned her back to the boy and moved to where she couldn't see him. She was lost in her thoughts... _Stoick thinks I betrayed the tribe and if he thinks that, all of the village will believe him. Treason only resulted in one thing, death. Astrid wasn't ready to die...not to mention Stoick said I was now arranged to marry thuggory... out of all the men in the_ archipelago, _it just had to be a women abuser..._

Astrid heard shuffling behind her, with an object banging against medal. She looked back towards the boy and her eyes widened at the sight that came upon her. The boy was standing with something in his hand, at first glanced it looked like a little knife. The boy looked back at Astrid smiling wickedly at her, as he started to bang against the medal again, making a racket.

Astrid irritated at him, made her away towards him and scuffled at him, trying to take the knife off him "Are you insane... that's going to alert people...they'll think you're up to no good!" He moved the object above his head where she couldn't get to it "That's the whole point" Astrid glared at him, her eyes pointing daggers, "You have caused me enough trouble" she sat back down, watching him bang the knife again at the medal bars. The boy then put his hands to his mouth and made a whistling sound. Astrid looked back at the boy wondering why he just made a whistle... He turned to her "Do you want to escape this hell hold?"

Astrid stared up at him confused... _escape_. "What are you talking about... we can't escape... I just said that" The boy looked smugly back "Never underestimate me" Astrid looked back up at him, wondering what he meant. Astrid watched as he drew something else out from below his left leg, the boy pressed a button and a blade appeared out of a little object in his hand. Astrid gasped as the blade instantly caught on fire. "What in the name... of...Valhala?" Astrid whispered softly. This time, it was Astrid's turn to shift her brows into a confused expression.

The boy started to wave the sword outside the cell as he looked at Astrid "Like I said, do you want to leave? If you come with me I can protect you from Thuggory" She looked at him, like he had lost his head. "PROTECT ME? I don't need protecting" Astrid said in a clearly bewildered voice. At that moment, villagers were screaming. They had heard the ultimate high pitch sound of the Night Fury's dive bomb. Astrid gasped, rushing to the front of the cell and watched as the Vikings ducked for cover. They were trying to seek shelter, from the enraged Night Fury in the sky.

Astrid looked back at the boy "That's the Night Fury! Is the Dragon Master your friend!?" The boy kind of looked nervous and started to stutter "u...u...uhhhh .. I guess so... sorta" Astrid narrowed her eyebrow at him, wondering why he started to stutter. The boy looked back out of the cell "Look one way or another, I'm getting out. The question is, are you?" Astrid looked at the ground, clutching her arm "This is my village... no matter how harshly they treat me, they're my family."

"Family wouldn't treat you this way... especially forcing you to marry a women beater... they all know his reputation and clearly they don't care" The boy looked regretfully at Astrid. She looked back out at the chaos, wondering what to do. Astrid knew deep down they wouldn't care what Thuggory did to her, they would only care that she got what she dereserved.

Astrid was thinking wether leaving her tribe would be the right thing to do when out of nowhere, a blast came from the front of the cell; smoothing ashen smoke fell over the dungeon. Astrid screamed in terror as she ran behind the boy, trying to shield herself.

Astrid was breathing rapidly, watching as the smoked cleared from the room "Nice job Bud!"... Astrid looked over the boy's shoulder nervously "... B...Bud?" She looked out the cell to see a dragon head, with it's ...tongue sticking out of its mouth. The boy walked towards the head at the front of the cell.

Astrid was scared beyond her wits, she looked everywhere around the prison, trying to find herself a weapon... mainly an axe. She felt naked without protection, she grabbed the first weapon she could find; a knife and stood directly in the moonlight. Astrid held a gulp in her breath as she stared directly.. at the... ht... dragon.

The boy looked back at Astrid while stroking the dragons head. "You know... I never really got your name..." Astrid looked back frightened at the boy with the beast so close to her, she held the knife closer to her chest.

Astrid sneered at the boy "What... for you to somehow blackmail me... sending your dragon buddies to kill me or something" The boy's eyes widened at her realization as the dragon tilted its head looking at her... _wait... did the dragon just... look cute? No.. ASTRID... dragons are not cute.._ She thought angrily, smacking herself for thinking like that.

"What? No... I need something to address you by, unless you want me to call you something like girl or milady?" Astrid snarled in his direction, pointing her knife at him. The dragon jumped in front of the boy, and snarled its teeth at her "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" The boy ran in front of the dragon, putting his hand out "No no... back Toothless, she won't hurt me"

Astrid snorted at that statement "Hurt you, far from that... what did you just call that dragon... a Toothless?" Astrid snicked in laughter at hearing the name. The boy rolled his eyes "Laugh it up... Hey! Knock it off bud... look... lady. The Vikings will be coming here; I suggest we get out of here before the calvary arrives. Unless you want them marry you off to Thuggory. If you prefer not to be killed or you know...then I suggest you come with us"

Astrid's eyes squinted at the thought of her own village selling her off to Thuggory, or even killing her... even more so at... riding a dragon. Astrid had worked hard... to get to where she was today. If she wanted to survive, she'd have to leave the village. Astrid looked back at the boy nervously, as the dragon beside him, still had its teeth bared at her. "If I come, does that mean I.. I... have to ride... a dragon?" The boy looked back at her "You will have to ride with me... you can't be trusted on a dragon by yourself. Besides, Toothless is the only one here right now who will voluntary have you on his back, so you really have no choice"

Astrid crossed her arms over her chest thinking... this would be the hardest decision she'd ever have to make; this decision would change her life forever... leaving behind the village that she only knew... her home, all because of the disgusting, vile man Thuggory.

An explosion sounded in the village as more screams were heard. She looked back at the boy "Alright... I'll come" he grabbed Astrid's hand and ran out of the cell with her. They arrived outside to cast little glimpses of dragons everywhere, realising it was a raid. Astrid's heart dropped, she wouldn't be here to help her village anymore.

Astrid heard a cough behind her; she turned around to see the boy had already climbed on the dragon. He now wore a black mask with spikes on the sides, she watched as he held his left hand in front of him. Astrid stole a glance at his hand in thought ' _He was offering his hand for me to climb up on the dragon... with him_. Astrid was about to grab his hand, when she heard surprised gasps. Astrid glanced behind her back to see the entire village staring in their direction, the raid completely forgotten as they stared. Astrid looked back at the boy and the dragon; her eyes magnificently went broad in recognition as she got a better look at the dragon he was sitting on.

The dragon was pure black... with the shape of a medium sized body which was a lot smaller than other dragon breeds she encountered. The villagers exploded, realizing the dragon before them... was the most feared dragon in the entire archipelago... It was the Night Fury.

Astrid appeared nonetheless shocked at the revelation, as she looked back at the boy. After all this time... wondering who he was, she finally knew who he was. This boy, he was the Dragon King. This was the man Stoick wanted to arrange her to marry before Thuggory. The boy, now known as Hiccup, the Dragon King, realised his time was up. He needed to get this girl out of here before chaos broke out. The bright, narrowed, silted green eyes narrowed in horror as the dragon knew what was about to follow

"YOU!" Stoick roared as he came charging out of the crowd, aiming his axe at Hiccup. He reached out and grabbed Astrid's hand as Toothless shot up into the sky, resulting in her screaming. Toothless flew around the village, avoiding bolas and spears being thrown at them. Hiccup was still holding onto Astrid's hand as they tried to avoid being hit, her screaming wasn't helping matters.

"Toothless, multiple blasts" He said as Toothless spined numerous times in the air, his blasts destroying the catapults that were trying to aim for them. Hiccup pulled on Astrid hand, hoisting her up onto Toothless saddle. Astrid shrieked in fear, grabbing tightly onto Hiccups waist, squeezing him.

Hiccup levelled out on Toothless as they soared back over the village, trying to get to the western side of the village. Astrid held her head down, not wanting to look at the people who caused her so much pain over the years. Just as Astrid thought her troubles were over, her chief bellow out "YOU ARE A TRAITOR, YOU HAVE DISOWNED YOUR VILLAGE ASTRID HOFFERSON, YOUR'RE NO VIKING!"

Hiccup gasped and managed to bite his own tongue, making it bleed by hearing the women's name behind him "ASTRID... YOU'RE ASTRID!" Hiccup expressed his shock. Astrid looked at him in distraught, she crossed her arms. "What's wrong with my name?" Hiccup shivered as the visions slowly came back to the surface... realizing now, just how similar she looked in the dreams.

Hiccup's mind wondered away from the world ' _she still has the same pretty blonde hair... her cheeks had tiny freckles along her jaw line... I wonder if her beautiful smile was sti-... nooo Hiccup..._ He realised now was not the time to foretell his visions. He had to get himself and... Astrid out of Berk's borders. Hiccup flew them out into the open sea away from Berk.

* * *

A black zoom was all that was seen in the distant as the black object... now known as the Night Fury, was flying directly towards a nearby island in the distance.

Hiccup looked back at Astrid "Hold on" he expressed to her as they were coming in hot for a rough landing... on a slippery surface. Astrid didn't listen to his advice, just as Toothless landed on the island, she slid and buckled onto the ground with a loud thud, whimpering in pain. Hiccup jumped of Toothless, racing to her side and offered his hand to help her up. Astrid looked at his hand, but hit it away with her own. She stood up by herself and sneered in his direction "I can get up myself"

Hiccup narrowed his eyebrows at her "Well sorry for being nice" Astrid, walked away from him, trying to hide her discomfort from being thrown harshly. "I don't need anyone's help... especially yours" Astrid sat down on the rock, looking into the distance of the rising sunrise. She heard the dragon growling and turned to see the Dragon King place his hand on the beast's nose, and rubbed it. "Nice save bud... sorry for the extra cargo."

Astrid snorted towards them "Please, I barley weight a tonne" She looked back to the horizon; waiting to find out what he intended to do. He came up beside her and put his hands over this chest "sooooo... your Astrid" Astrid looked back up at him, wondering what his problem was with her name "Yes, I'm Astrid... got a problem with it" Hiccup kept his distance from her, watching her expression "No...I.. will... never mind... look I know it's hard to... hear that they were planning to marry you off to Thuggory... "

Astrid looked annoyed back at him for bringing it up "I don't want to hear his name again... I can't go back to Berk. They will sell me to him the first chance they get" Hiccup, saddened by the news she told him "I'm sorry..." Astrid looked back up at him, smiling a bit "It's not your fault... I want to thank you for saving me though... without you and your dragon, I would still be there waiting for them to hand me off to Thuggory. The chief has it out for me... Well he had, he blames me for what happened to this family."

Hiccup knew how she felt... his mother didn't like to tell him much about their past. All that he knew was that wherever they came from, she didn't want him to know. Hiccup, hearing from Astrid that the chief blamed her for something, was curious to know why "Why does he blame you. What happened?"

Astrid briefly looked up at him for a few seconds before looking back out at the sunrise "I don't really like to talk about it, I was only five when it happened" Astrid wanted to tell him why they treated her like shit, but she was afraid of the nightmares that still plagued her that night. Astrid promised herself that one time, she'll tell him but for now she was more curious about him.

Astrid looked towards the boy, now that she knew this boy... was the Dragon Master, she was disappointed. "You know, I'm a bit surprised... you're the Dragon Master. The most feared man in the archipelago, and you're hardly the size of our chief" Hiccup snicked at her while holding his finger towards her "Why thank you...but looks can be deceiving, never underestimate me."

Astrid looked at him, and then at his dragon behind him... barley two feet away. She was curious about something and needed to know "How did you manage to get captured by Stoick? I thought the Night Fury could do anything, even protect you" She watched as his hand went to his hair, rubbing it "Oohh ahahah, I.. I uhh got into a fight with my mum over something... I left wanting some alone time. Toothless, ventured off course and we ended up above Berk. I had no idea what villages were like, so I asked Toothless to land in the forest. He didn't like the idea of me being so close to Vikings, but I was curious. I told him to stay in a cove that we landed in; I was spying on some people when I got caught."

Astrid looked at the ground taking in his story, but then realised something "Wait... mother? You live with your mother... and here I was thinking you were a half dragon demon" He snicked at her as he walked away not answering her question, she watched him walk back to... the Night Fury... _'Geez... He doesn't look as scary up close_ ' Astrid thought as she watched them. "You know, I never did get your name... or do you want me to call you the Dragon Master all the time"

Hiccup panicked, he didn't let anyone know his real...no one knew it except his mother. "You can call me Night."

Astrid looked a little surprised when he relieved his name "Night? Like the night sky?" she watched as he turned his head, gleaming with amusement "Yeh, got a problem with my name?" Astrid watched how his lips twisted into a scowl; she immediately knew he was hiding something. "No just teasing you about how you reacted with my name. Okay then Night...Where are you planning on taking me?"

Hiccup smiled back at Astrid "First things first, we need supplies. It's a long trip back to my home where I live, and I don't have supplies with me" Astrid at first, looked a bit... gobsmacked at the prospect of going home with him... reluctantly she nodded her head, having took survival courses on Berk, she released how crucial it was to having supplies with them. Hiccup walked back to Toothless but then herd an outrageous and dangerous growl behind him, he looked behind him to see Astrid had her arms crossed over her chest in a zip zag pattern while she was blushing madly.

Hiccup looked confused, there was no reason for her to be blushing "Uhh, something wrong?" Astrid sneered in his direction "Turn around and don't look at me..." Hiccup watched bewildered, wondering why she wanted him to turn. Respecting her privacy, he turned around not wanting to upset her further. "You want to tell me what's wrong, we have a long trip ahead" Astrid sighed heavily and angrily, not just at herself but those stupid villagers...

"I don't have any belongings with me; they dragged me out of my bed... I'm in my nightdress and I don't have any... ..b.. bindings with me" Hiccup, baffled took on a dark shade of pink, realizing her words.

 _Ohh dear..._

* * *

 **HAHAH!**

 **I'm sorry but I just had to end it there, this is my longest chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Modesty

**Thank you all so much for liking this story! I hope you all are enjoying it. I'm still a bit behind in chapters so I might be longer posting the next chapter.**

 **Anyway... Enjoy!**

 **Chapter: 6: Modesty**

* * *

Astrid just could not believe the luck that bestowed on her today; she was so irritated with herself, mostly with the Vikings. Not only did she have to leave her tribe... then again, they did treat her disgusting for her entire life. Astrid was so embarrassed... they had pulled her out of bed in only her night clothes, and now here she stood in front of the famous Dragon Master, feeling completely naked. She had no armor, literally none whatsoever, she felt entirely bare. And he was only staring at her.

"Ughhh, you could maybe I don't know... not stare at me. I don't care if you're the famous Dragon rider or not, you're still a man"

Hiccup not intending to stare, blushed madly all the way down from his face to his neck. Hiccup couldn't believe this... out of all the possibilities in the world, he ended up here. He ended up with an angry Viking woman with hormonal issues... who, by the way used weapons to chop off anything or anyone who angered them in the slightest, and she was one of the most deadly ones around. Perhaps it was a blessing to him that she never got the chance to grab any weapons. He turned away from her.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you. We will go to the nearest town, and I'll grab anything that resembles... suitable clothes for ...you" Astrid glared at him angrily; she knew she needed clothes badly. They also needed provisions... but first she needed him to get clothes, immediately.

"Fine... but you need to get my clothes first, got that"

"Crystal clear" Hiccup turned his head to look back at Astrid, gesturing his head at Toothless "But uhh... you're going to have to fly on Toothless again"

Astrid's gaze went to the dragon, realizing what it meant. _Ughhh no no no..._ Astrid thought as she dredged getting back on the dragon. She was taught to kill dragons, riding one felt wrong. Astrid knew that the only way to get off this small island, was by dragon back but she still didn't feel safe on one. Astrid became fully aware what would happen... she would be riding the Night Fury. She would be screaming, trying to cling to him for life...that meant hugging his waist without any...bindings on. Astrid gritted her teeth together at the thought of him... feeling so much of her from behind.

Hiccup got on Toothless putting his foot into the petal; he looked back at Astrid and extended his hand. He waited a few moments, waiting for her to accept or decline his hand. Hiccup watched as Astrid's penetrating gaze drifted to the ground while her left arm grabbed her other arm in a tight grip, releasing a deep breath she was holding in.

"You okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay" Astrid crossed her arms across her again, scrawling back up at the boy. Hiccup started to nervously chuckle as his hand went behind his head. Astrid looked back at his hand, the one that was still there waiting. She grabbed a hold of his hand, smiling up at him. Hiccup pulled her up onto the saddle, waiting for her to adjust on Toothless. He looked back at her waiting for a gesture that she was okay. Astrid was seething in rage, looking at the back of his armour.

Astrid had never felt so vulnerable then she had in her life at this moment, she felt the cold air prickle at her skin from her shoulders, from the lack of her so called armour. She was snarling as she hesitantly gripped ahold of his waist, trying not to think of what was about to happen.

Hiccup was nervous as hell, not only did he have the girl that was in his dreams behind him... which he still needed to find out about, but he also had a woman with... no armour... and no... bindings behind him. At that thought his face went back to blushing as he felt Astrid grip his waist from behind. Hiccup knew this was going to be hard... he just had to survive the rest of the day.

"Okay, You ready?" Hiccup glanced behind him at Astrid, waiting to see if she was okay "Ready as I'll ever be- just... make sure you keep your distant from me... and find clothes first and bring it back to me as fast as you can. I feel naked without anything" Hiccup nodded his head at her, not trusting himself to speak as his blush got worse.

Without a word from Hiccup, Toothless beat his black wings towards the sky and took off fast from the ground. Astrid started to scream again and smashed her body into Hiccups back, keeping herself from falling "U-hhhh..." Hiccup didn't think his blush could get any redder, but here he was, looking like a red fool.

Astrid held a death grip on him as she watched the ground become smaller and smaller as they lifted into the sky. Astrid took in her surroundings as the dragon adjusted the flight and started to glide, she glanced at the Dragon Master... also known as Night, she narrowed her eyes as she realised the position she was in. Astrid gasped and released his waist and scooted far away from him, trying to put as much distance from him, but she realized her mistake. She lost her balance and fell backwards off the dragon.

Hiccup gasped when he felt her let go and watched as she fell in midflight off Toothless, plumping down from the sky screaming. "OHH FOR THE LOVE OF THOR!" He shouted as he quickly switched Toothless pedal and flew him into a dive bomb after Astrid. Toothless grabbed Astrid by his claws and continued to fly onwards; Toothless glanced down at Astrid giving her a grumpy smile.

Hiccup put Toothless petal into automatic flight as he adjusted himself in the saddle and looked off the side of Toothless and stared down at Astrid.

Astrid had an expression that he knew all too well; rage. Hiccup looked back at her nervously, fearing he might have made her too uncomfortable "Astrid! Are you alright?" He heard her gasping for air, trying to calm her adrenaline rush that would have clouded her mind as she toppled from Toothless. Hiccup looked on in worry as Astrid didn't answer him back.

Astrid was trying to catch her breath, trying to calm her beating heart. She had never experienced such a rush before... falling hundredths of feet from the sky, thinking her life was over and life flashing before her eyes. Astrid knew life was short and that you had to live every moment, falling out of the sky gave her a new reality in life. Astrid glanced up towards the sky; she had to block the sun out of her eyes with her hands, trying to find the Dragon Master's shape.

Astrid took on his worried expression once her eyes landed on him, she now realized that he had saved her two times in less then maybe four hours, a new world record. Astrid bit the inside of her mouth as she stared down at her feet, watching the sea for endless miles. "I...I... ummm.. good" She watched as a delightful grin echoed over his... _freckles... wait his freckles are kinda cute.._ Astrid slapped herself in the face thinking of that. She looked back up at him trying to hide her slight blush "Uhh... as much as I love the view down here, his claws are kinda digging into me"

Hiccup looked frantic as he tried to think of a way to make Astrid comfortable... Toothless claws were hurting her, but he didn't want her to be uncomfortable up here with him, because of her lack of clothing. He looked back underneath Toothless to Astrid "Astrid... I want you to be comfortable but I also don't want you to be hurting... If you want to stay in Toothless claws I'll ask him to loosen you a bit so his claws aren't digging into you, or you can come back up here"

Astrid Hofferson promised herself to never ...ever appear weak or back down from anything... even if that included her lack of clothing she didn't have on, looking determined back at him "I'll come back up" She watched as he lively and happily smiled down at her "Okay, one second and I'll get Toothless to flip you"

Astrid gobsmacked at what he just said, she looked back towards him confusedly "Flip me?" Just as she said that Toothless wobbled in his throat and used his wings to turn himself upside down and threw Astrid into the air with his feet, she started to scream as she flew back down towards them at rapid speed. At the last second Toothless flipped himself back around in midflight with his wings, beating them back up into the sky. Hiccup held his hands out in front of him as Astrid plumped into his arms, making him grunt a little from the force.

If Astrid hadn't had been blushing below Toothless, she definably was now being in Nights arms. She now had full vision of him before her... _my doesn't he have a charming smile_ She thought as she watched him give one of his many grins he had. "Nice landing" She blushed more then she had intended to do in one night as she glanced at him.

Hiccup was slightly embarrassed by having Astrid in his arms... with only a nightdress on. Hiccup knew she must be anxious with him holding her like this, so he adjusted himself and let go of Astrid as he guided her across towards the back of Toothless. He looked back at her and gave her an innocent smile "If you're feeling uncomfortable about... uhh... holding my waist, you can grip my shoulders" He put Toothless tail out of automatic and placed his foot on the petal again to control the tail.

Hearing what he said gave her a bit of confront, knowing she didn't have to... hold his waist. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders. They flew across the ocean floor towards a village that was close by.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid came across a crowded village from the air. He directed Toothless to land in the forest away from the preying eyes of the villagers, he didn't know if they were hostile to dragons and he didn't want to take any chances. He didn't want the possibility of getting captured again but he also had to deal with another problem... Astrid.

Astrid had been unbearable in his opinion; he knew that it was only because she felt like she was naked... But he had to put up with her salty behaviour... for the entire flight home. He sighed into his head _honestly, she's worse than mum... on one of her moody days_

Hiccup walked over towards Toothless and reached into the bag that was on his back, he pulled out a spyglass. He walked away from both Toothless and Astrid and scooted up a nearby slope, that overlooked the village down the bottom of the hill, he put the spyglass to his eye as he observed the villagers going about their daily duties. He felt movement behind him; something was pulling on his foot.

Hiccup looked behind him to see Astrid using his foot to help get her onto the hill, she came up beside him and snatched the eyeglass out of his grasp and held it to her eye, looking at the village.

"You could have asked, you know" Astrid looked beside her with an eyebrow raised. "Last time I checked, you're not the vulnerable one here... I'm aloud to be a little cautious"

Hiccup stared at her, she still didn't trust him. He would have thought saving her life two times would be enough for her to trust him, but clearly that was not the case. He climbed back down from the hill and walked back to Toothless who had his ears up, looking at the village beyond the forest. Hiccup looked back at Astrid, while holding a cloak he got from the bag.

"Okay, I'm going to sneak into the village and see what I can find" Astrid gasped at him narrowing her eyebrow with a sneer, Hiccup looked confused... one minute she was nice and the next she became a full on battle "What?" He watched as Astrid crossed her arms and pointed at her chest.

Hiccup begun to blush again as she gave him a angry scrawl "You're getting me clothes first" Hiccup put his hand behind his head to scratch his hair, trying to think of what she would class as clothes "u..hhh what clothes do you need?" He watched as she grumpily became shy, shielding herself from his blindly stare "Anything that I would need... tops, bottoms... u..hhh...underwear... and of course bindings."

Hiccup's obvious discomfort was satisfying for Astrid but her lack of clothing made it a bit chilly as goosebumps started to form. She crossed her arms as she started to shiver, she cursed herself when she felt under her current shirt that the cold air made her... u..hhh... nipples show. She kept her arms crossed, not wanting... him to see anything.

Hiccup noticed her shivering and grabbed the only thing left in his bag... a blanket from it. He draped it over her shoulders and stepped back admiring his work "Thanks for the blanket" He watched as a delightful smile spread across her, it made him give her a encouraging smile back "No problem, you stay here. I'm going to get you some clothes, I'll be back soon. Toothless, you stay" Hiccup said as he grabbed his cloak and made a hasty retreat into the woods that separated them from the village.

* * *

 **Hmmm what will happen in the village ;)))**

 **Hehehe. I have a feeling Hiccup is going to get more then what he bargained for.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
